


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #027 - Over Stimulation

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [27]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Bottom Reiji, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Top Otoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Otoya and Reiji finally have a free weekend to visit a certain BDSM club for the first time.
Relationships: Ittoki Otoya/Kotobuki Reiji
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Kudos: 8





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #027 - Over Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Oto 22/Reiji 30. 
> 
> for Amy ❤️

“Lay back for us, babe.”

Otoya’s unexpectedly deep voice sent a shiver down Reiji’s spine as the palm spread on his naked chest gently guided him backwards on the cushioned table. The masked, blond sub at the head of the table didn’t hesitate to take Reiji’s wrists and pulled them over his head to hold them down. Reiji then felt the cool leather cuffs fit snug around his ankles and forced his legs to spread, leaving him on display for whoever decided to watch the show.

Reiji didn’t see their first night at The Red Prism going quite this way, although he’s not really sure just what he expected from a BDSM club. Maybe he didn’t think that it’d only take a few minutes for another couple to approach them as soon as they entered the main floor. Despite the taller blond sub being masked, Reiji had a feeling there was a handsome face behind it as their lean body looked incredible in the black lingerie they were wearing. 

Their dom wasn’t as enthusiastic about their sub running up to the fresh meat and even apologized for how forward he was, but neither Otoya nor Reiji minded. In fact the couple didn’t have much of a plan beyond just coming here because they finally had a free weekend to visit. Otoya himself had been buzzing with excitement ever since he’d landed an invitation from Ren and Reiji was always open to try anything new with his cute boyfriend. 

Reiji turned his head to see that a small audience had convened in the room and he was truly pumped to give them a good show. A part of him did wonder just who was behind the masks as the research he’d done beforehand just led to numerous rumors about this club being frequented by idols, actors, and other celebrities. Would any of them be able to recognize him by just his distinct voice, would there be headlines that Monday about Kotobuki Reiji being a kinky pervert?

The amusing train of thought was swiftly cut off as he felt a slick finger circle around his rim, then gently push in. Reiji let out a small sigh as Otoya was steadily working him open and from the sounds the other sub was making just above him, his dom was getting to work as well. The couple didn’t have a Dom/sub relationship to the extent of the others that were attending the club, but Reiji couldn’t say he was opposed to getting more into the sub role if they returned here.

Reiji groaned as his boyfriend slipped in two more fingers while introducing a small vibrator to the head of his hard cock. His hips weakly thrusted at the low vibration and under different circumstances, Otoya would’ve taken it away and teased him. Instead he placed the toy just underneath the tip of his cock and cranked the vibration up to make Reiji nearly yelp in pleasure. The blond’s firm hold on his wrists grew tighter as Reiji’s body instinctively reacted and not even seconds later his sweet voice filled the air as well.

Otoya didn’t seem to be in the mood to take his time as he pulled his fingers out of Reiji’s slick hole only to replace them with a larger, thick vibrator. Reiji _loved_ the delicious burn that came with the toy stretching him out as Otoya pushed it inside of his greedy hole. Then came the intense vibrations that had Reiji’s back arching off the table as he loudly moaned at the duel sensations threatening to push him to an early climax.

Otoya was relentless with fucking the toy into the older man, knowing well by now just what spot to hit to make his boyfriend lose it. The blond sub was getting a number done on him as well as he was bowed over with his hold on Reiji’s wrists never loosening. This would likely result in a pair of bruises later and that knowledge went straight to his dick, that would be such a lovely, albeit temporary, reminder. 

Reiji’s hips bucked upwards into the toy on his cock as his orgasm surged through him, leaving a white hot sticky mess on his stomach. Otoya only, barely, stopped to take the bigger vibrator out of his ass and slid his own cock into Reiji’s oversensitive hole instead. He kept the smaller toy on Reiji’s shaft and fucked harshly into him, not giving the older man a second to breathe as his body was wracked with pleasure. 

Reiji’s body twitched and jerked while he could feel the tears burning at the corners of his eyes, but he loved every single moment of this. There was a chance that his boyfriend trained him to, especially with how he loved pushing Reiji beyond his limits. Was this the result of dating someone who was constantly horny and always sought to turn him into a whiny, writhing fucked out mess of a human being?

Reiji had a small fear in the back of his head that Otoya would get bored of him and seek out someone his own age, but that was squashed every time they were like this. Otoya was so quick at picking up just what got Reiji off, finding out every button to push, and happily abused this knowledge with utter delight. Reiji couldn’t say he’d been with anyone else who shared this same intent, yet... he could never get enough of Otoya breaking him down to his core.

Reiji could feel another orgasm creeping up as Otoya’s cock kept hitting at his prostate while still pressing the toy against his leaking length. The blond sub must’ve been getting fucked too with how he was babbling non stop and the hold on his wrists softened somewhat. His head was lowered just enough that if Reiji tipped his head up their lips would touch and that thought must’ve run the sub’s head at the same time as they locked eyes.

The blond lifted one hand from Reiji's wrist to tug down his mask, revealing a mischievous smile on his lips before his tongue darted out to lick at Reiji’s and despite the slightly awkward angle, they shared in a messy, tongue filled kiss. Otoya’s hard thrust had Reiji cumming again and with the high vibrations of the toy still on his dick, it was all _so_ overwhelming for him. His body was aflame as tears streamed from his eyes and his boyfriend gave him a few more erratic thrusts before finally spilling into the condom. 

Okay, coming to this club was _definitely_ worth the wait.

~

_Reiji >>> STOP STEALING MY FUCKING BANANAS 🔪🔪🔪 _

Reiji: I feel like I’ve reached enlightenment! 😳

Ran: why..

Actually nvm I don’t care. 

Ai: ?

Reiji: Ask Ren-Ren!!

Ai: Oh.

You went to the Red Prism.

Reiji: IT WAS AMAZING! 

Why didn’t anyone tell me sooner that it existed?! 😤

Ai: It’s not exactly something that naturally comes up in conversation.

Ran: wait what

When did you go there? And why does Ai know about it?

Reiji: last night! 

Omg you’ve been there too?! 😱😱

Ai: Is that what you do during your Eiichi time?

I see 📝

Reiji: !!! wow egoistic wasn’t too far off from reality.

Camus: What are you idiots going on about?

Reiji: a super secret bdsm club!! 🤭

Camus: Nevermind.

Reiji: NO WAIT ITS ACTUALLY SO FUN.

Ran: I’m stopping this right here.

Reiji: ))): why?

Ran: bc you’re going to suggest we go together for a fucking bonding excerise. 

Reiji: that actually didn’t enter my mind, huh.

Ai: So Ran wants us to join in his Eiichi time?

I see 📝

Ran: I’m going throw you into the fucking pool.

Ai: 🤔 You’re the one who said it, not me.

Camus: I’m opting out of this orgy.

Reiji: yea sorry Ran-Ran 😅 I know we’ve gotten close over the years, but that’s still too much!!

_Ai has changed the group name to ‘No Orgy For Ranmaru 😢’_

Ran: i’m turning in my resignation tomorrow morning.

~

**Author's Note:**

> _champagne party plays in the BG_
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
